Taking Advantage
by Pluffy-Chan
Summary: What happens when Naruto find out that Sasuke likes to be rough with him while he is nearly paralyzed?NOTE: The first chapter is fked up, its not my fault and yes I know. The fking program was being an a hole.  It shall be correct chpt 2!


Hello! Its Pluffy-chan here! I just wanted to say that I was oh-so-longing to do and SasuNaru for a very long time! So without any further senseless talk, I bring to you; Taking Advantage!  
(pre-shipuuden)  
WARNING: Contains RAPE )  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Naruto had been sleeping for the past ten hours, but since he went to bed early no one seemed to notice. The little blond boy slept less than peacefully though. Naruto had been feeling a bit sick these past few days and he didn▓t really bother To mention it to anyone. His alarm clock had been going off for the past half an Hour but Naruto couldn▓t muster up the strength to reach out and turn in off, in fact It seemed Naruto couldn▓t muster up the strength to do much at all. He lay in his bed For a few more hours, staring blankly about. This was strange for him and after a bit Naruto realized that he could barely move! He tried lifting up his torso and supporting Himself with his hands but that didn▓t seem to work, it only hurt. Naruto began to Panic a bit, what was going on. He wanted to call someone or go and walk to Kakashi sensei▓s house but every time he tried to move it hurt him. Naruto managed to sit up with his back against the headboard. When he put pressure On one of his limbs it hurt like a bruise or something. It felt like he was going to collapse.  
He hoped that his team would be worrying about him by now as they had planned a mission In the afternoon and it was only two hours until the time they had settled on. Why wasn▓t Anyone coming?! He figured they thought he had just stayed home because he wanted to.  
He could imagine Sakura and Sasuke complaining about how he was ▒probably just at home,  
Eating ramen▓ it was typical of them. He could picture Kakashi sensei rolling his eyes but Staying silent. What if Naruto was just late? Kakashi of course could understand. Naruto Was sweating as he franticly tried to move his body out of bed. The result was simply his Body tumbling to the ground with an odd ▒thud▓. Naruto lay face down on the floor, his legs Bent and still up against his bed frame while his arm lay at the side of his face. He stared into Nothing for a moment, ⌠Kuso!■ he cursed at himself. Just then he heard voices arguing outside the door. The voices became more clear, it was His team. Finally! They had come for him. Sakura was first in the door, ⌠Naruto! Get your Lazy ass up!■ she yelled, searching around the small apartment. Kakashi checked the kitchen While Sasuke started to head towards the bedroom. Naruto yelled as he heard them come in The door, ⌠Oi! I▓m in here!■ He tried yelling as loud as he could but even his voice was going Weak. Sasuke opened the door and looked at Naruto with a blank expression, ⌠You look like A lump of pitiful clay,■ he stopped for a moment and turned to see Kakashi and Sakura making Their way down the hall. Sasuke turned back to Naruto for a moment, ⌠Dobe.■ he said smirking.  
Sakura gasped a bit and Kakashi pushed through Sasuke and Sakura to make his way to Naruto.  
Kakashi knelt down in front of Naruto, ⌠I don▓t suppose this is some lame excuse, hn?■ he asked,  
His eyelids a bit lowered. A few moments later Naruto was being carried to the hospital to be checked out. Everyone looked Worried(in one way or another), well, everyone besides Sasuke. He managed to keep a cool look On his face like some hot shot who didn▓t care about Naruto. The truth was Sasuke liked seeing Naruto so vulnerable and weak. All of a sudden Sasuke realized what he was thinking and shook the thought from his head. Naruto was carried to a room where a medical nin examined him. They took his pulse but still couldn▓t figure out what was wrong. The nin could be heard talking to Kakashi sensei outside of Naruto▓s room, ⌠his pulse is a bit slow and his body is also semi-cold,■ her voice was a bit muffled. After a few moments they could here her mention something like, ⌠We think it might have something to do with him chakra flow. Bu just in case we are bringing in a Hyuuga.■ Naruto sighed. Both Hyuugas in the village were not exactly someone he would liked to be looked at by. Hinata could barely talk to him(for reason unknown to him) and Neji was just all together a jerk. Sasuke was in the corner of the small room with his arms crossed, a usual look for him. Sakura was slightly leaning over Naruto, inspecting his body as it lay in the hospital bed. She made a bit of a flustered face, ⌠This is why I▓m going to train to be a medical nin!■ She told Naruto proudly, ⌠Well then I can become Hokage!■ He announced to her, his voice still a bit and broken. Sakura laughed a little, ⌠Mhm Naruto, mhm.■ Naruto became a bit angry and tried to sit up but to no avail. Saskura noticed him trying and held him back down, ⌠I never said try to get up baka!■ She said, her brow furrowed. It had been three days since he came into the hospital, every now and then Sakura or Kakashi would drop by but he was yet to see any of Sasuke. Naruto was irritated with the fact that Sasuke hadn▓t bothered to stop by and wish him well. Today Neji was coming in to ▒examine▓ him. Oh boy. Naruto waited with Tsunade in his room, she had been worried sick about the little blond haired kid. Neji stepped into the room and gave a slight bow to Tsunade but a simple glare to Naruto. Neji had walked over to Naruto▓s side, where he hadn▓t moved for three days, and prepared to use Byakuugan. As Neji looked through to Naruto▓s chakra a small gasp escaped him mouth. The veins faded and his eyes calmed as he looked at Tsunade, ⌠His chakra flow had been interrupted by what I think might be Kyuubi.■ he said, his voice monotone. ▒What?!▓ Naruto thought to himself. That damned nine tails! Tsnuade brought her head down with a bit of sorrow. Naurto attempted to speak but his voice was still weak, ⌠How┘ long do-cough think this will last?■ Naruto asked hoarsely. Neji shrugged, ⌠Only about a week or two by the looks of it,■ he said cooly. Tsunade and Naruto gave a small sigh, ⌠But hey, I could be wrong.■ Tsunade and Naruto both looked at Neji, their faces holding the same expression, annoyance. Tsunade flicked Neji on the top of the head, ⌠Get out of here Neji.■ Naruto hissed. Tsunade had remained in the room with Naruto for an hour or so before turning to leave, ⌠Naruto, Im going to have to go now. Ill drop by tomorrow in my free time.■ Naurto looked a bit annoyed, ▒your whole day is free time, all you do is drool on your work papers▓ Naruto thought sarcastically, but he managed to nod and whisper a small response. ⌠Hai.■ He said, trying to smile a bit. Before Tsunade left Naruto stopped her, ⌠Tsunade Sama,■ he asked sweetly. She couldn▓t help but turn around to the boys adorable and weakened face, ⌠Why hasn▓t Sasuke come to visit me? Have you seen him lately?■ He asked, his eyes fluttering to stay open. Tsunade knew that Naruto wanted Sasuke to care about him, she could see it when they talked about him. She shook her head, ⌠No Naruto, I haven▓t seen Sasuke for as long as you have been in the hospital.■ Naruto sighed and without saying goodbye drifted off to sleep. Tsunade smiled lightly at the peaceful Naruto and gently closed the door behind her.  
For the next few days Naruto received usual visits from his friends, they all wished him well and he was happy to see them care about his current condition, but every time it reminded him of how Sasuke had bothered to come see him this whole time, which had now been almost two weeks. ▒That damned Neji, one or two weeks my ass▓ He thought to himself. Kakashi sensei had been with Naruto almost the whole day, feeding him and making sure he was okay, and of course Iruka had come in and see him many times to do the same as Kakashi, after all, Naruto was like Iruka▓s son. Finally Naruto mustered up the courage to ask Kakashi a question, ⌠Where is Sasuke?■ Naruto asked, his voice had almost returned to normal and he could slowly move his arm and legs again, but it tired him. Kakashi▓s frown could be seen underneath his mask, ⌠Sasuke hasn▓t come outside the whole time you have been here.■ Kakashi▓s words reminded him of Tsunade▓s, and they were just as painful. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, ⌠I could go talk to him and see if he will come down to see you Naruto.■ He said, avoiding Naruto with his eyes. Naruto wanted that badly and Kakashi could see it, but Naruto still shook his head, ⌠No Kakashi sensei. If he hasn▓t come to see me already that it obvious he doesn▓t want to.■ Naruto felt his throat swell a bit. Kakashi shook his head as he continued to walk forth to the door, ⌠Suit yourself Naruto.■ He said as he held up a hand to wave by. Naruto did the same, a simple hand gesture. It still sort of hurt to move and talk but Naruto toughed it out.

It was late at night but Naruto couldn▓t sleep as the vivid thoughts of Sasuke rolled like a film through him head. Naruto tossed and turned painfully, he stopped when he body faced away from the window, he couldn▓t stand hoping that Sasuke would come in through the only source of fresh air in the room. Naruto imaged a gust of wind blowing Sasuke▓s scent into the room. It almost felt like he was there. Naruto▓s hands balled into weak fists, ⌠Sasuke, teme. I cant sleep because of you.■ he stared blankly off into space. All of a sudden e heard a voice, ⌠What a coincidence, dobe.■ Naruto tensed, but at the same time wnced from the pain of sudden movement. Naruto turned around, ⌠Sa┘sasuke┘ your finally here.■ He was about to yell but realized that since Sasuke wasn▓t even supposed to be there that he had to be quiet. Sasuke▓s words had finally sunken in, ▒he couldn▓t sleep because of me?▓ he thought to himself. Sasuke sat in the windowsill, staring down at Naruto with a straight face. Naruto tried to smile, ⌠So you don▓t hate me?■ He asked weakly. Sasuke smiled devilishly, ⌠In some senses I still do,■ he said elegantly leaping down from the windowsill. He walked over to Naruto and looked down upon him, ⌠That hate is part of the reason why I▓m here.■ Naruto froze. For the first time he realized that he was vulnerable, he was helpless, he was scared of Sasuke. Naruto made a small noise in the back of his throat, like a whisper of a meep. Sasuke laughed quietly, ⌠I have been wanting to do this for a long time down Naru-chan.■ Naruto was beginning to think that Sasuke was going to kill him, until he realized that Sasuke was beginning to take off his shirt. Sasuke slid his shirt over his head, revealing to Naruto his soft, well toned chest. Naruto▓s eyes fluttered, Sasuke was so good looking, but he was still so scared. Sasuke leaned into Naruto and whispered into his ear, ⌠The part of me that loves you just wants to have sex with you,■ Naruto was a bit shocked but knew that he was still helpless and wouldn▓t be able to get up and walk away, let alone get up. Sasuke ran his cold fingers down Naruto▓s chest, ⌠but the part of me that hates you wants to violently rip you apart.■ Naruto winced and tried to turn away but Sasuke▓s strong hand kept him from moving away from him. Right now Naruto was confused as to if Sasuke was going to make love to him, or rape him. Either way it made Naruto uncomfortable. Sasuke began to remove Naruto▓s shirt and Naruto weakly tried to keep it on, but it hurt too much. Sasuke began to remove Naruto▓s pants as well as his own until both boys were only in their boxers. Naruto shivered, he was beginning to think that Sasuke only wanted to see him so he could ▒violently rip him apart▓ and for the most part, he was right. Naruto could feel Sasuke▓s hot breathe on his neck as sasuke leaned over Naruto, ⌠Right now, I think I just want to hate you.■ Naruto shuddered and turned onto his side and Sasuke grabbed something from the pile of clothes on the floor. HE could plainly see that it was two sets of hand cuffs, he figured that Sasuke was going to get rough. Naruto started to whine and talk to himself, ⌠it▓s a dream, its all a bad dream, he isn▓t here, he isn▓t here.■ But despite Naruto▓s whispering to himself Sasuke still remained. Sasuke roughly grabbed Naruto right arm and hand cuffed it to the metal bars of the hospital bed▓s headboard. The cold metal against Naruto▓s wrist gave him goosebumps. To his surprise he felt himself getting a bit hard, but he wished that he wouldn▓t. Sasuke continued to cuff Naruto▓s left hand to the headboard. Naruto▓s legs were still free but he figured it was no use anyways. Naruto again felt Sasuke▓s cold hands run down his side and gently pull down his boxers. After Naruto was completely undressed Sasuke started to undress himself.  
The next thing Naruto knew Sasuke was in between his legs and they were face to face. The eyes that Sasuke saw were those filled with fear and sorrow, but it was too damn sexy. Naruto winced as he felt Sasuke begin the leave small bites on Naruto▓s neck, Sasuke continued to lick and suck every where on Naruto▓s neck. As Naruto opened his mouth to yell Sasuke covered it with a strong hand that felt like it was going to break through Naruto▓s skin, ⌠We will have none of this Naru-chan.■ He said devilishly as he pulled a gag from the floor. Sasuke resumed his position on top of Naruto. Sasuke rammed the gag into Naruto▓s mouth so any noises he made were muffled. Naruto felt tears in his eyes, the hot sting of the salty drop running down his face vanished as Sasuke began the lick up the tears. Naruto▓s sobs repeated over and over again, his chest pumping with every abrupt noise he made. Naruto felt Sasuke resume his licking and biting but this time it was on his chest. Naruto could feel that eventually Sasuke would rip him open and it made him a bit horny, but the sense of fear drove that feeling almost completely away. Sasuke began the lick and kiss lower and lower until he was at Naruto▓s cock, in which moment Naruto whined loudly. Sasuke hit Naruto in the chest with a fist, making Naruto squeal in pain. Sasuke brought himself back up to eye level with Naruto, ⌠Shut up dobe.■ He hissed. Sasuke▓s harsh words bit into Naruto▓s heart. An evil laugh could be heard in Naruto▓s room, it was Sasuke. He leaned in close to Naruto, ⌠Are you ready Naruto?■ Naruto tried to shake his head but he only succeeded in turning it to one side. The hot breathe on Naruto▓s ear frightened him, ⌠I don▓t care anyways. Im going to make you bleed Naurto-kun.■ He said as he slid back down to Naruto▓s groin. Sasuke sat up with his legs underneath him in-between Naruto▓s legs. Naruto panted softly through his gag. The tears steady flow began to quicken as Naruto figured out that Sasuke was really going to hurt him. He hoped that Sasuke would at least use lube or something of that sort, but no, Sasuke wanted it to hurt. Naruto whined over and over again but after some time his throat hurt to bad, both from the swelling of crying and just from the pain he had been with these past two weeks. Naruto coughed over and over again as his legs were lifted up and pressed towards his shoulders. Sasuke loomed over him like some sort of giant monster. For a second Naruto could see a glint in his eye that he took as a small apology. Naruto could feel as Sasuke▓s head entered his opening. He whined but held it as Sasuke slowly slipped into him. When Sasuke was about half way in he stopped and looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face. The chained Naruto was beautiful. His helpless figure turned him on and made him horny. Sasuke rammed into Naruto, making himself moan. Naruto screamed in pain as he felt blod starting to stream from his ass. Naruto continued to cry as Sasuke kept himself inside of Naruto, his throbbing member was being squeezed tightly by Naruto▓s buttocks. Sasuke stretched open Naruto▓s legs farther and farther until Naruto squealed from the pain. Sasuke pulled himself back out and looked down at the blood below them both. He looked at Naruto who▓s eyes were closed tightly. His chest bobbed up and down in large breathes. As Naruto panted Sasuke began to talk gruffly, ⌠Does it hurt Naruto? Does it?!■ Sasuke almost yelled at Naruto. Naruto shakily nodded, his body hurt so much. His whole body throbbed with emotion and pain. Naruto could feel himself about to cum but managed to hold it, he was afraid it would make Sasuke want to screw him harder. Sasuke once again thrust into Naruto, this time he went a bit harder and faster. He kept the pace up as Naruto tried desperately to scream, but to no avail. Naruto couldn▓t make his voice work, he couldn▓t help himself. Sasuke had started thrusting in and out so hard and fast that he was shaking the hospital bed, bumping it into the wall over and over again. After Naruto had finally managed to scream Sasuke came. His liquid filled Naruto. Naruto also came and it squirted up onto his chest and face. There was a small puddle like stain that was covered in semen and blood. Sasuke kept himself inside of Naruto. Sasuke reached up and managed to nudge two fingers under the gag to fiddle with the saliva inside of Naruto▓s mouth. Naruto held his head up and tried to manage himself away from Sasuke. Another glint was in Sasuke▓s eyes. It told Naruto that he loved him, but Naruto didn▓t accept it. He wasn▓t going to love his rapist. HE wasn▓t going to still believe in him. It was all over between them. But oh how Naruto wished that his teme wasn▓t so cruel. Sasuke shoved the gag deeper into Naruto▓s mouth as he shoved his head into the pillow. Sasuke finally pulled out of Naruto and let his legs down. Sasuke slowly laid on top of Naruto and Naruto let him. For some reason he liked this pain. He liked being treated like this. But despite the fact that Naruto liked being raped a bit he was still angry and shocked and scared. Sasuke slowly removed the gag from Naruto▓s mouth and wiped away Naruto▓s saliva with his hand. Naruto panted, as well as Sasuke. Sasuke stroked Naruto▓s hair as they both fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------

Gah! Short. XP I wont be able to post until the 8th because I▓m going to London!!! Sorry that you have to wait for the next chapter. (( 


End file.
